percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Keys to Death
Chapter 1: What the Hellhound Rick “Hey Christine, hurry up in there!” said Jason. “I am, just wait!” Christine replied. As I spotted Jason standing in front of the bathroom, I said, “Hey, what’s up? Where’s Christine?” “Our little Chrissy is taking forever in the bathroom.” In the distance, Christine yells, “I heard that!” “Well hurry up,” I said worriedly, “We gotta go right now.” As Christine appeared in the doorway, I said, “We’ve got a monster on our hands.” “Where?” asked Jason and Christine simultaneously. “In homeroom, it’s a weird, beautiful vampire thing. Don’t comment on the beautiful thing, Jason.” Christine corrected me, saying, “It’s actually called an empousa, but we gotta go right now.” “You guys go, I wanna see Rick’s new girlfriend!” Jason said, grinning. “''Jason,” Christine said harshly. “Fine, let’s go.” Jason said, rolling his eyes. As we ran through the doorway of the “Special Education Academy”, all we could think about was getting into my car. As we hopped in, Jason said, “Wait, are you sixteen? Do you have a license?” “What’s your point?” I responded. “Just drive Mr. Money.” Christine commented frighteningly. “Don’t you want to sit up here with me, Christine?” Rick asked, patting the seat next to him. “Just drive!” exclaimed Jason and Christine at the same time. “Sheesh, you guys sound like my mother.” As the car started, it backed up and hit a tree. “''Rick!” Jason grumbled. “Fine, we’ll take the corvette. Oh, right. It only has two seats. We’ll catch you later Jason!” As we tried to figure out what to do, a deep voice frightened us, “Well children,” it said, “It looks like you need to make a visit to my office.” As we turned around, we were surprisingly happy to see Mr. Johnson, the principal. “Boy, are we glad to see you!” said Jason. “My office. Now. You two, go.” replied Mr. Johnson. “Whatever, your majesty,” Jason grumbled as him and Christine walked away. “You child, stay behind.” said Mr. Johnson. “Me?” I said, “You guys go ahead. I’ll be there in a minute.” “Ok, later.” said Jason as they ran off. “What did you want again, Mr. Johnson?” I asked. “''Give me the key''!” He snarled. “What key? Oh, my house key? Why?” Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my left arm. Then it hit me, literally. I had a large spike in my arm. “Where did that come from?!” I asked painfully. “My tail,” he said, beginning to transform. “You’re the devil!” I yelled, “Please spare me! I have a wife and three kids!” “Really?” “No, it just sounded good. Here, take the key and leave!” I gasped closing my eyes as I held out the key. “Ouchie,” he said, clutching his stomach. I realized I was now holding a sword that was in Mr. Johnson’s stomach. “Attack!” he yelled as he turned into dust. A bunch of big dogs appeared, and in desperation, I yelled, “STOP!” With that, the dogs ran away like they were afraid. I laid on the ground and muttered, “What the hellhound?” Chapter 2: I'm a Half-Blood? Jason After we got sent to the office I decided to snoop around. Mr. Johnson had the most boring things in the world. His computer had no files, his desks were empty, and his books were about the history of lions and scorpions. In his desk, there were some teeth and claws, and a vile of what looked like poison. “Jason, look outside!” Christine cried. There was Rick, lying in a pool of blood.\, surrounded by a group of very large black dogs licking his wound. “Come on!” I yelled as we ran down the stairs. We were about to get out the front door when Lauren Peterson and Janice Layce crashed into us. “Oh hi, what’s going on?” they asked, but I don’t know if I said, “Nothing, gotta go!” or, “GET OUTTA THE WAY WOMAN!” or something else rude. We grabbed Rick, who joyfully coughed blood all over my clothes. I have no idea why a kid with an arm wound is coughed up blood, but I didn’t have time to think. We’ve been seeing monsters everywhere, and to think that one hurt us is pretty scary. I think if a large thorn was wedged in someone’s arm, it wasn’t an accident. Just saying. Christine started hyperventilating, and I realized that calling for help just wouldn’t do it. Suddenly, Laura and Janice sprinted in our direction. “Oh, no!” Laura whispered. “Janice, get the Ambrosia! A Manticore! This is not good.” As Janice fed him little cubes and took out the thorn, Christine asked, “What just happened?” “The poison entered his system, and he would’ve died if we hadn’t come. Here, help me get him into this car crashed into a tree.” Janice murmured quietly. We all got into the car and Laura started driving. Fact of the day, never ever ever let a thirteen year-old drive a car through Los Angeles. She kept drving over curbs and hit so many cars that I lost count. As we drove on, I noticed that the dogs had been following us the entire time. Nobody talked the whole time, unless you count Christine crying about her almost loss of Rick. Soon, we were in Beverly Hills, and pulled up into a large mansion. When I say large, I actually mean extremely massive beyond comparison. Even one of those fancy-shcmancy mansion look like a doll house compared to this thing. “How did you know where I live?” Rick whispered painfully. “Don’t talk, I’ll explain later. You're families are waiting for you inside.” Laura said urgently. As we climbed out, I noticed the sun starting to lower in the distance, and everything started to make sense. We were demigods, just like in the myths. Little did I know what was in store for me in the future. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dagostino Category:Series Category:Collaboration